Conventionally, there has been a display device that displays a plurality of images (video images) and that allows the viewer to observe a plurality of different images (video images) depending on the angle from which the viewer views the display screen. Such a display device can be used to enable multiple view (dual view, for example) or glass-free 3D display (autostereoscopic display).
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-524649, which is a Japanese Translation of PCT International Publication No. WO 2006/068426) discloses a stereoscopic image display device capable of glass-free 3D display, for example.
The stereoscopic image display device disclosed in Patent Document 1 uses the parallax barrier method. This stereoscopic image display device is equipped with a light source module including a red (R) light source, a green (G) light source, and a blue (B) light source, and a light diffusion plate that diffuses the light generated by the light source module. The stereoscopic image display device according to Patent Document 1 includes: a light-emitting module, in which the light sources of each color in the light source module generate the respective colors of light for a unit time and display the respective colors of light sequentially on the entire light-exiting surface of the light diffusion plate; a display panel, in which a pixel for the left eye and a pixel for the right eye are alternately arranged in pixel units and a video signal adjusts, for each of the pixel units, the transmission amount of each color of light that is displayed sequentially by the light-emitting module to display an image for the left eye and an image for the right eye that are arranged alternately; and a barrier arranged at a prescribed distance away from the display panel, which enables the image for the left eye and the image for the right eye to be seen in a selective manner.
Using this configuration, the stereoscopic image display device according to Patent Document 1 achieves a high-resolution video image even in a small screen by using a video signal to sequentially display R, G, and B in each of the pixels and by displaying a stereoscopic image on the pixel units.